


Who'd want me for a hookup?

by weweretold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Ficlet, Grindr AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weweretold/pseuds/weweretold
Summary: “Who’d want me for a hookup?” John asked.Mike chuckled. “You’re the second person to say that to me today.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> When killbbcsherlock [posted](http://killbbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/156606239294) this completely unserious (or so I'm assuming) prompt – _au where instead of saying “the address is 221b baker street” sherlock says “my grindr username is detectivetwink1983”_ – I accidentally rose to the challenge. Original post is [here](http://weweretoldandwelistened.tumblr.com/post/156730868065/killbbcsherlock-au-where-instead-of-saying-the).
> 
> (Wasn't sure what rating to give this, btw, because there's no sex but there's reference to hookups and topping, so just to be on the safe side I'm calling it Mature.)

“Who’d want me for a hookup?”

Mike chuckled. "You’re the second person to say that to me today.”

To John’s surprise, Mike took him to a chilly morgue, where a lanky man with the face of an angel, eyes not leaving a computer screen, asked to borrow John’s phone. The whole situation was quite strange, especially when the man started making some surprising deductions about John’s past in Afghanistan.

But that was nothing compared to the utter bewilderment that John felt at the man’s next question, completely out of nowhere: “How do you feel about topping?”

John did a double take. “I’m sorry, what?”

The man hardly looked up from his computer. “I enjoy being tied up when I’m thinking. Sometimes I want sex for days on end. Would that bother you?” Now, he glanced at John. “Potential lovers should know the worst about each other.”

John scoffed and looked back at Mike, who was grinning like a madman. “You told him about me?”

Apparently Mike hadn’t, and the lanky angel made some cryptic comments about how he’d worked out not only John’s current dry spell, but also his complete family history and military past.

It was completely and utterly  _intoxicating_. The stranger’s sharp eyes on him gave his skin a tingly feeling, like being caressed with nothing more than a gaze.

So when the stranger said, “We’ll meet tomorrow evening, seven o’clock,” John was speechless.

And when the man strode towards the door and added, “Sorry, I’ve got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary,” John’s jaw dropped halfway to the floor, countered by another part of him that seemed to rise as if on command.

“Is that it?” John barely managed to say.

The man stopped in his tracks. “Is that what?”

“We’ve only just met and we’re going to meet for a hookup tomorrow?”

“Problem?”

John blinked. “We don’t know a thing about each other. I don’t know your name. I don’t even know where we’re meeting.”

The stranger grinned, a glint in his eye. “My grindr username is detectivetwink1983.” He winked. “Afternoon.”

It was all John could do to keep himself from sliding to the floor in a puddle of perplexity, wonder, and complete, utter lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, so that happened. Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
